Except for the emergence of the Internet, there have been few significant improvements in the way consumers can quickly and easily retrieve information for, or promotions pertaining to, products they see. When a consumer views product advertisements on television or in print media, they often want further information about the products. Consumers may also desire special promotions or deals for these products. This requires a consumer to first remember which products they want further information on, and then go and find this information using mediums such as the Internet or newspapers. For example, when a person sees a product displayed on television and desires further information, he must remember characteristics about the product. At a later time, the person can enter those characteristics as search terms in a typical search engine. Alternatively, assuming the broadcast advertisement or program displays an “800” number, the person may use the number and access a telephone operator or call center to obtain more information and/or order the item. Beyond these methods, however, there are few ways of quickly gathering further information on, or promotions for, products based upon an observation of a television or print advertisement. In light of the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for alternative methods of quickly obtaining information about such products.